


Single-shots

by Darkfate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Other, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfate/pseuds/Darkfate
Summary: Here are some one-off chapters of things I'm doing.





	Single-shots

**` Feral` **

 

In a forest far away from civilization, home of many monsters crept a wild soul. A human who was raised by said monsters moved amongst the grounds, long while gold hair, sharp green eyes, and pale naked body.

Almost aimlessly wandering about, the girl with no name left a row of trees that spread out and allowed an open place to walk, extending out to a large lake where a waterfall exist. The girl slowly wanders to the edge, walking with somewhat of a slouch forwards and arms dangling downwards. With a slow approach, her body lowers down to her knees and hands, bending over the water.

 

Moving her hand over as to cup some of the water in her palm, the girl lowers herself to help drink some of the fresh water. Though she kept her upper body closer to the ground, her ass raises up high. While drinking, the bushes behind her rustled a bit as though some thing was moving through them.

 

Perking up her head and turning to look over her shoulder to see if there was anything there, although she didn't see anything. On her instincts alone telling her to leave the area, but curiosity was getting the better of her. Lifting up her body, she swings the her head into the air and takes a sniff.

Trying to determined what was possibly there but there was no recognizable smell that she tell from, other than a floral scent that seemed to have just appeared. Not recalling there being such a scent when she pass by.

 

Moving over to stand up and approach the area where the noise and aroma is coming from, hesitantly stepping close to the bushes she leans over to look to see if there was anything there. Hidden behind the bush was a strange looking bud up flower. It was a strange looking flower that she never seen before. It wasn't the ordinary shape as other flowers usually are and its size was twice as big with a length of around 5 in length resting flat across the ground. At the base there appears to be countless amounts of a roots spread out along the ground around it, some of it is even going to the bushes and were wrapped around the branches and leaves.

 

Taking a step to the side as though to get a better look at the strange plant, there was a rustling sound coming from that very bush and at that moment one of the vines had shot out around her right leg. Reacting quickly the girls hands moved down and grabbed a hold of the vine in an attempt at pulling it off. However her actions were stopped as several more vines shot out of the bush and wrapped around her wrist, tugging them away from her leg and into the bush. Struggling against the forceful pulling, the girl didn't take notice of the plant that was laying face down now standing up erect. Opening slowly as its petals seem to bloom, revealing a gaping mouth in the center of the flower.

 

As her struggling seems to fail, the tentacles that held onto her begun to lift her into the air directly above the bush. Only than is when her head turns towards the large 'flower' that was starting to tilt in her direction.

 

The strength of the vines were too much even against her own strength as they pried her arms upwards above her head and pulled along her right leg as too bring it to her sides. This confused her as she could only wonder was happening, putting up a struggle just to break free from its grasp.

 

A strange gurgling sound could be heard coming from the oversize plant as it seems to twitch violently for a few seconds before spouting three thick tendrils directly from the gaping mouth in the center. Writhing out wildly as they moved to approach the girl. Coming into contact with the side of her stomach, there was a bit of a sensation of a moist rubbery touch to it. Rubbing gently as it seems to feel around her midriff, while two of the tentacles moved to go around her back the third moved along her stomach until it reach the other side. A trail of slimy substance was left behind as the tendril moved.

Running along her back, the two tentacles shifting away from each other with one curving down and slowly pushes between her cheeks while the other one made way up underneath her hair and slowly over her right shoulder. Shivering at the touch the girl attempting at looking at it over her shoulder as the tentacle slither upwards. The slimy tendril moves up close to her jaw and with that her reaction was to turn her head away and try to pull it as far as possible.

Leaving a slight slab of slime across her cheek as it lowers down and begun to coil around her neck, making a single rotation. This had caused her to tense of up her entire body, toes curling up and hands rolling into fist with dangerous growling coming from her. However the growling cease with a whimper when the tentacle tightens slightly.

 

Shutting her lips tightly and clinching her teeth as the tentacle moves up and started to prod at her oral opening. She refuses as her head tilts to the side to continue to try and distance from the tip. However while she was resisting from her head, she had completely both ignored and forgot about the two tentacles down at her waist. Both slowly trail down to her nether region, the one behind presses between the mounds of her buttocks and pass along her rear entrance. This had caused some of her attention to be drawn down there while incapable of turning her head, her eyes were brought down to the destination, where her crotch is.

 

A slick sensation ran up her back as the one tentacle in front nudged against her, and muffled moan comes up her throat. Fighting the urge open her mouth and allow a louder moan to come, but she held on while clinching her teeth tightly.

 

The front tendril finally reaches her baby-making entrance and trails across it, the feeling once again passes up and the girl resisted the urge to moan. While she never felt such a feeling before and it felt good now, she doesn't want to continue to experience it while captured by this massive plant. With the tentacle making another pass against her maidenhood, leaving a moist dab of fluids across her slit. Quivering at the feeling, the pure slit slightly opened giving a tender pink view to any those who could see. The rear tentacle that pushed through her butt-cheeks seemed to think this was a perfect invitation.

 

Slowly burying itself into her opening, spreading the slit wide. This had caused her to arch her back and release a heavy gasp for air. The walls tighten around the pressing tip as it simply pushed in slow but forcefully. The gasp turns to a cry of pain as the tentacle pushes in tearing through her hymen.

 

Her cries turned to muffled silence as the one tentacle close to her mouth plunged inward. A disgusting taste filled her mouth as the tentacle spread the slimy thick substance all over as it wiggles within oral hole. Like the one within her lower lips, this tentacle was taking its time in burying itself inside of her.

 

And without the tentacle in her mouth, her scream as the one tendril in her vagina pushes into her deepest part against the wall of her cervix is muffled violently into the invading root. Entire body tensed up violently as her walls collapsed around the tentacle. Fluids spilling outwards around the sheathed tendril and along her left thigh. The intensity of her first orgasm numbed her body causing it to fall limply in the plants grasp. The plants reaction was a strange one as she has her orgasm, both tentacles had ceased moving and remained still.

 

Something felt strange with the tentacle that is lodged in her pussy, something was changing on the inside. The feeling of it seemingly transforming, scraping against her walls causing her body to shiver at the sensation. What once felt like a regular rough surface changed, into something like a suction pod. Catching on all sides of her inner walls, it felt like the tentacle held on sucking her walls dry of her orgasmic fluids. Weak muffled rasp coming her filled mouth.

Her body began to move again but very weakly only just enough time to feel as the tentacle in her pussy pull backwards, sliding itself as though it was pulling out. Her head arch's upwards as the feeling of her insides rubbing against the tentacle sent a wave of pleasure over her entire body.

The tentacle once again pushes in a strong force and slams against the far wall, with her walls clinching tightly onto the sides. Although still reeling from her first orgasm, the girl could only moan with fist clinched tightly. However the reaction the plant was hoping for was different as though it simply desired to throw her into another orgasm, when she didn't after its thrust the plant had decided for a different approach. Pulling the tentacle backwards and thrust forward with a start of a rhythmic motion that allows it to continuously move back a forth.

 

Her body lurches forwards forcefully against each thrust as the tentacle was taking a steady pace as it pushed all the way to her cervix wall. Waves of pleasure wash over her as the tentacle scraped all over her inner walls. Mouth hitting a gag reflex by each thrust that sent her body forwards onto the tentacle that remains stationary in her oral orifice as it hits the point in the back of her throat.

 

The next build up of her orgasm was coming along with the pace the tentacle was going, time was passing by as the tentacle continued its relentless thrust although the plant itself seemed to not really want to wait any longer as the tendrils pace started to violently increase. And with that her body lurches forwards more forcefully, her cervix being crushed under the ruthless beating. Throwing her body over the edge and quickly bringing about her second climax, the fluid spilling out everywhere and down the vine that is imbedded in her. Body only weakly tense as she felt really exhausted as she could only twitch at the strange sensation coming from her lower opening, with a feeling of a suction inside of her uterus.

 

It was as though the tentacle was drinking her fluids, the suction running across her inner walls. Small bulges traveling outwards from the buried tentacle, making way down to the bush and eventually the base of the massive plant.

 

Seemingly like the plant was finished with her mouth despite not moving that much before, it removes itself from her oral hole and unwrapped itself from her neck. Moving itself down and to meet with the other tendrils that are around her lower waist. Coiling around around the one tentacle that was coming up from behind. The coiling vine reaching the point where the one tentacle is meeting with her open slit, nudging slight only for a second before forcefully pushing itself underneath her lips and stretching them wide as the tendril continues its coil around the main shaft. To the point of reaching the very tip of the main vine.

 

Her inside constricted against the intruding vine as from just below her bellybutton a small bulge formed. Releasing a yelp of pain from the tight fit, the girl threw her head back and exhaled heavily. Although she didn't have time to rest as the combined tentacle began to move back as to pull itself out, reaching until the very tip was about to exit before slamming forwards against the far wall. The girls clenches her teeth as the tentacle picked up a rhythmic pace in thrusting in and out.

 

The tentacles were relentless as the thrust just continued to increase sending waves of pain and pleasure across her entire body. Each time the tentacles that thrust into her vagina’s entrance pushes all the way in, each time a small bulge form on her waist line stretching out ever so slightly. Her battered insides simply made way for it to continued assault as her mind blanks out.

 

After a few minutes of thrusting in and out the tentacle begun to slow and the girl was too exhausted to react to the overflowing pleasure that coursed through her body with heavy breaths and moans escaping her mouth as she notice the tentacles pace, with slabs of drool coming down from the corners of her her mouth to her very chin and tongue hanging out. The tentacles that slowed pace retracted with each thrust and never went as deep as before.

 

Eventually with the last thrust the tentacle pulls itself out but without one more thrust against the front of her belly, rubbing some of the fluids that coats its texture against her soft skin. The girl was given a moments breath as she simply looked below her to watch as the three tentacles that had harassed her slowly retract back into the bush below. Although it was only a moment of relief as she felt a change in the atmosphere and seemingly change in positions, as the tentacles that bond her arms and legs shifted over which leads to her back facing the bush below her, legs spread out and her moist pussy opening facing the direction the plant.

 

From the base of the plant, a strange gargling sound could be heard and from the center mouth of it emerge was a long strange transparent tube-tentacle attached to a long thick vine. The length was that of a 10 to 12 inches with the tip oddly shape of a cone. The width was as thick as her thigh. Her eyes widen as she realizes the real danger she is in. Clenching her teeth tightly as new fight draws in her body. Moving against the tightly grip vines, both arms and legs struggle greatly against but even than the plant has her right where it wants.

 

The massive tube-like tentacle continued to slither outwards from the maw of the plant, while the tube part didn't bend or curve in anyway as the rest of the vine did. Looking like it was a pure solid object as it made it way towards her. It made sure to approach her with a slow pace as though to savor the dread that is coming over the girl, her eyes watching as the tube inches closer towards her lower hole.

With the tip reaching right to her opening, the tentacle simply wiggled with delight as it slowly pushes in. Sliding the tip in just enough for the base of it to enter her tight cunt it didn't waste anytime and slammed at full force. Throwing her head back and any bit of wind sent right out of her her almost screaming mouth. Her inner walls constricting around the massive tube and her stomach stretched around it making it look completely unnatural as the bulge itself was enough to be pushed out to the point that it could look like her breast could be giving a tit job. Though what was the tentacles intent was to breach her final ring where her baby incubator is, with the tip digging into the side wall causing pain to surge through her body.

The tube remaining still for only a few seconds began to reel back, feeling like the walls were being pulled back along with tube the girl could only clench her teeth at the sensation that was going through her body. The massive lump that stretched her stomach out obscurely slowly returned to normal as the tube continued to pull out until it was once again at the base of the tip.

And for a second time the tube lunges forwards into her insides, whatever air she tried to take in prior is quickly knocked out of her. Her stomach stretching once again as the tube went in, and not even three-quarters of it is in. With a new sensation of pain as the tip just barely cracked opened her cervix the girl could only shift uncomfortably within the tentacles grasp. The tentacle itself seemed delighted that it finally found its pin-point target as it vibrates slightly as it tried to dig inwards as it attempts as opening the final ring to her womb. Though the ring resisted for now against the battering-ram the tentacle will not give up. As it begun to reel back, but this time not all the way as it seemed to want to keep hitting that very mark and not potentially miss.

 

Thrusting inwards as it bashes the tip against her cervix, it seemed to no avail that it is allowed in. However, not giving her any time to rest the tentacle started to rhythmically thrust in and out of her stretched insides.

 

While the girl could only be rocked back and forth against the violent tentacle, she was oblivious to what the plant was doing as strange bulges emerge from the base of the plant and traveled up through the vine and straight to the large tube that is penetrating her insides. A thick green liquid substance begun to pour into the tube, carefully not spilling out as a continuous flow of bulges came up the tentacle and into the tube. It took a few second but eventually it could be seen that the fluid was building up within the thick tube. Plunging inwards as the container was reaching to three-quarters the tentacle was loosing speeds as it seemed to get heavier and heavier with each passing moment the fluid that pours in as its thrust themselves begun to slow.

 

With one final moment as the container seemingly fill completely the tentacle reels back before heavily slamming inwards. The tip finally breaching her cervix entrance and poking the tip in just enough for it to enter her womb directly. The girls only reaction that she could muster was tremble against the penetration followed by rolling her eyes to back of her head. While the tentacle wasn't finished as it could be seen by the part of the tube that couldn't go deep into her showed that the fluid inside was starting to move like it was draining out as slowly and surely flowed into her baby-making pocket.

 

Her stomach despite already deformed by the massive tentacle skewered in her started to inflate some more as the liquid is flowing in. With a seemingly endless flow that continued to expand out her stomach as the liquid disappears from sight from the part that isn't inside. The extension of her stomach continued to the point that she looked nine months pregnant, even than the fluid that poured into her didn't stop. The flow that pushed inside her seems to squeeze out from the sides of the tip and started to travel out until its forced out the corners of her beaten cunt.

Slowly as the tentacle had finished its depository inside of her it begun to slip out, leaving a gaping opening that flowed with thick liquid substance that seemingly poured out like a waterfall. With little or no response from girl as her body twitches once or twice in the tentacles grip.

Without hesitation the plant releases its grip of the girls upper body which in turn allow it fall backwards and have her hang upside down, arms dangling weakly. Following that the plant started to reel her in to the open bud of its body. Placing her on her back on top of it while still upside down with arms and legs dangling off the sides.

 

Incapable of noticing as the plant itself begun to tremble, beneath the main part just below the petals two massive sides like a venus flytrap opened up and moved upwards. Pushing the petals aside as they slowly closed in on the helpless girl.

 

**End of the chapter**


End file.
